


to find a way

by ghostsinside



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, Future Polyamory, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, and fall in love, but it's really slowburn, in which tsuna and izuku grow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsinside/pseuds/ghostsinside
Summary: when tsuna saves izuku's life, he doesn't expect to have gained a friend for life, but he wouldn't change a thing.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	to find a way

**Author's Note:**

> welcome, welcome. this is a khr/bnha crossover that's been in the works for like a few weeks. i really think tsuna and izuku would be cute together. and that they'd help each other when one of them falls down. so the planned pairing rn is izuku/tsuna, but I've been thinking of adding enma + shinsou. maybe even shouto. the first chapter's in izuku's pov basically, but I think it'll bounce back & forth between the two. esp since izuku's story is mostly unchanging.
> 
> hope you like it!

Izuku meets his first _real_ friend by total accident.

It’s not uncommon for him to wander the city. It’s how he manages to see so many hero fights firsthand. It’s also, coincidentally, where he meets Tsuna.

* * *

A hand grabs Izuku’s sleeve and stops him from heading towards a better viewpoint. Before he can tell them to let go, a car crashes down onto the spot, windows shattering into shrapnel. His words shrivel into his throat, head whipping around to see who just saved his life.

“Are you okay?” 

Izuku looks into concerned orange eyes that flicker until they’re back to brown, a bandaged hand cradling his forehead. The boy’s brown hair is incredibly spiky, reminding Izuku of someone else.

“Oh, um, yes! Thank you!” Izuku slips from the grasp on his sleeve when he abruptly bows. “How’d you know what was going to happen?”

The boy holds his hands up in front of his chest as though he’s never been thanked for something like this before. 

“That’s, uh. That’s okay, you don’t need to-”

A loud and stern voice interrupts them, a shadow cast over the two of them.

“You two need to leave,” the man says, a finger pointing to safety. “Go! Now! It’s not safe!”

While Izuku stands there stunned in the face of a hero actually talking to them, his sleeve is once more grabbed. He begins running with the boy, shaking his head as he tries to focus.

“My name’s Sawada Tsunayoshi,” the boy says. He pants a little when they come to a stop, hands on his knees. “But… you can call me Tsuna.”

The words are paired with a bright smile that flusters Izuku a tad.

“I’m Midoriya Izuku,” he responds, rubbing the back of his head. “Thank you. Seriously.”

“It was my intuition,” Tsuna says after they catch their breath. “What you asked earlier. It said it wasn’t safe and you were heading right for it. I couldn’t just. You know.”

And Izuku does know because he has the same instinct. When someone’s in trouble, he can’t stand by and watch. 

“Yeah! Yeah, I understand,” Izuku murmurs, feeling hopeful when he asks his next question. “Do you, maybe, want to hang out for a bit?”

Tsuna peers at him, once more looking as though no one’s asked him to do that before. It hurts, but… Izuku relates.

* * *

That day, Izuku goes home with a username handle, a phone number, and an address. Inko’s shocked when he bursts into the apartment with a new light to his eyes but celebrates his new friendship by watching a new All Might movie with him.

And as she calls for a meet-up with the parent of this new friend, she can’t help feel excited about what this could mean for her son.

* * *

The meet goes well, but Izuku can’t help feel like there’s something off about his friend’s mom. He knows it’s not exactly normal to apologize for their ‘useless’ child. To call them ‘no good’ and to thank them for tolerating him as if Tsuna’s nothing more than a burden.

Tsuna had been bright red in embarrassment as if it was all he could do not to sink into the carpet and fade into some sort of void. And when Nana leaves Tsuna behind for Izuku’s very first sleepover, Inko can’t stop herself from asking if that happens a lot.

Tsuna shrugs and hunches under Inko’s gaze as she looks over the bandages he’s covered in.

But when she asks if Nana’s hurt him before, Izuku watches a fierce look of protectiveness come into his eyes, vehemently denying her accusations.

Izuku has always loved analyzing, can see that Tsuna’s being genuine, but… not all hurts are physical. Izuku knows that better than most.

* * *

The sleepover is a blast. They end up hanging out more throughout the school year, learning a lot about each other. Izuku finds out that Tsuna’s not just clumsy, he’s bullied, too. 

One night, Izuku inquires about Tsuna’s quirk. Tsuna admits, quietly, that his quirk gets stronger each generation and that the only part of it he likes using is his intuition. He admits that he’d used ice on one of his toys and it wouldn’t melt, except by his own fire, although others had tried. After contemplating what would happen to someone if he used the quirk on them, Tsuna says he’d rather just… not use it at all.

Izuku has different opinions on that, of course. But it’d feel weird to lecture his only friend on that, so he puts that into a box to think about later. 

When Izuku admits he’s quirkless and wants to be a hero, he expects the same response he gets with his classmates and every adult he’s ever interacted with. Tsuna gives him none of that. Instead, he gets a bright smile and a, “I know you can do it. You’ve already started.”

Because Tsuna knows Izuku recklessly charges in front of Bakugou when he’s about to hit someone. Knows that Izuku gives and gives, without expecting anything in return. 

Izuku asks, “How do you know?”

Tsuna nudges his shoulder with the back of his knuckles and says, “Intuition. Remember?”

* * *

They have different views on what they want to do in life. Izuku strives to be a hero, Tsuna shies away from the idea as though it’s a snake ready to bite his hand. Izuku thinks part of it might be because his friend has no self-esteem whatsoever. He doesn’t need to dig any deeper than that, however.

Tsuna’s been helping him prepare to be a hero. They take first aid classes together, they learn self-defense, and Tsuna accompanies Izuku when he goes running if only to give him some company, as well as encouragement.

Izuku often finds himself wondering why Tsuna seems so surprised when he gets praise from teachers. Until Tsuna asks him for help on his homework and it’s a lot more advanced than any middle school student should be doing. When Tsuna hears that, he wilts, unsurprised. Izuku has so many questions about his friend that sometimes it drives him mad.

But even still, Izuku’s just happy he even has a friend. Kacchan hasn’t left him alone; sometimes Tsuna and Izuku bandage each other’s injuries after encounters with their bullies. Things could be better, but life with Tsuna has definitely improved everything all together. 

Secretly, Izuku wishes Tsuna would think about going to U.A with him.


End file.
